A second chance
by CSandBellarke
Summary: Emma Swan has been through crap mostly with her love life and she also didn't understand why her parents didn't want her so for most of her life she thought something was wrong with her. One day she is in the bar where her best friend works and a guy walks in and says that she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and then leaves.
1. first look

Emma Swan has been through a lot with family, the foster system, and even ex lovers. She had no more chances to make it right. She got hurt by people because she looked for love but the thing that she didnt understand is why her parents didnt love her enough to keep her. Or why every time she went to a new foster home she was either kicked out or not wanted and she had yo leave.

One night Emma went to this bar where her best friend Regina worked with her husband Robin. Yeah Emma was 28 years old single and has no life other than catching people in their filthy lies. Emma works as a bills bonds person so she catches people that are not good people. Anyway Emma has been single for 2 years now and she thinks that she will never find love or get married or any of that crap.

That night a very tall handsome man walks into the bar and sits next to Emma and says nothing until he hears its her birthday " I'm sorry to bother you but did I just hear that right its your birthday" the stranger says with a smirk.

" excuse me "

" my apologies love, I'm Killian Jones and I wanted to wish the most beautiful woman I have ever seen a happy birthday"

"I'm Emma Swan and yes today is my birthday and I'm not that pretty"

" well, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I've seen quite a few"

" thank you, but I don't know you, what did you come from"

" I came from Ireland looking for a new start. And so wonderfully, everyone into the most beautiful woman I've ever seen on my second week of being in New York" he says than walked out of the bar and smiled.


	2. why?

Emma didnt know what to do after that she just sat there in the bar with a confused look on her face. Regina was siting there looking at her like she just got hit on... because she did.

" What"

" nothing just that you just got hit on by one of the cutest guys i have ever seen"

" no" Emma couldnt admit that she was just hit on by one of the hottest men she has ever seen. She tryed to say that it was justa guy that mostly likely had to much to drink. " he was not hitting on me"

" whatever you say" Regina knew that she was trying to protend not to notice that she was getting hit on by a very cute man but Regina wasn't about to let her get away with that. Emma left the bar a fee minutes after that conversation with Regina, she went back to her apartment and got reaready for bed.

When she climed into bed she heard a knock at the door. So she climed out of bed and opened the door and she couldn't belive who she was seeing in front of her... it was the guy from the bar, the one that was flirting with her and she tryed to say that he wasn't. " what are you doing here" she said.

" I'm here to say that you forgot your phone at the bar"

" how would you know that i left after you"

" i went back because i left my jacket and your friend said that you left it and i offered to bring it to you and she light up like it was her birthday"

" oh my god i know what she is up to and its not going to work"

" what luv i dont understand what is she doing"

" nothing thank you for droping off my phone" Emma lied she should have told him but she didnt want him to get the wrong impression.

" no problem luv i live right down the road so it wasnt a problem, good night see you around"

" good night" that she did see him around everywhere, when she says everywhere, she means everywhere but she tried to ignore him but it was hard he started talking to her every time they passed each other and sometime she just wanted to tackle him but she woulf tell herself ' no stop thinking like that just stop' did she stop, no she did not.


	3. Things just got real

Emma could not stop thinking about Killian and how hot he was and how sweet he was and every time she saw him she imagined kissing him all over but she always told herself ' no dont all this will end up being is heartbrake' so she tryed to ignore it...it didn't work all it did was make her want it more.

" good afternoon luv how are you today" he says giving her a smirk.

" good, you" she knew what he was thinking so she thought. So she didn't say anything because she wanted to see if she was right.

" I'm good but my day just got better because I saw you" Ok she was wrong once again and of course it had to be the one thing that she did not want to happen.

" I could say the same for you" she didn't know how to respond so she said the same thing that he said and hoping he wouldn't notice. " I gotta go see you around".

" how about I take lou out for drinks my treat". he knew what he was doing and he liked it.


	4. Jealousy

Emma didn't know if she should go or not but a few seconds later, Liam comes down the stairs with the look on his face, like, 'what did I just walk into' he sits down next to Emma.

" I didn't know you were coming by, why didn't you tell me?" Liam questioned Emma because he didn't know why she was there talking to Killian and not him.

" just having a talk with Killian I'm about to leave, and Killian, yes." she smiles and walks out and Liam just sits there and looks at Killian like he just robbed a store.

" what Liam what did I do to you this time" he was always blamed or looked at like he had done something wrong but this time was different.

" nothing just why were you talking to Emma she never comes over unless she wants to see me and what did she mean by yes" Liam was so confused he didn't know why Emma came there to talk to Killian and not him but he was also wondering what she was saying yes to.

" we were just having a conversation is that against your little friendship rules, now is it against the law for me to talk to your friend, because we had something to talk about, or you just blaming me because you have no one else to blame for someone else like your friend to talk to." Killian knew what he was saying he said anyway, he wanted to see the look on Liam's face.

" No but it not like her to come over and not see me" Liam was getting upset he thought Emma might like Killian more than him witch she did but not as a friend. Liam was getting jealous because secretly Liam really like Emma and not as a friend.


	5. The argument between brothers

" calm down Liam she and I were just talking thats all and when has she ever came over to talk to you, she did once" he wanted to get his brother mad because Liam was acting like he was he friend she only ce over once to talk to Liam so he doesn't have to get so mad and jealous.

" I'm not going to calm down she can't like you more than me she just can't" he was getting really upset and all he wanted was that Killian lived in a different country.

" wow your a big baby" Killian didn't care what his brother was going to say because the truth is that Emma liked Killian not his brother. when you think about it she has only really talked Killian and thats it.

" I'm not a baby, your the baby because you can't handle the fact that she likes me more" Killian is thinking ' he's idiot and don't know what he is saying' Killian couldn't figure out if his brother is high or what but he wants to find out.

" that doesn't make sense how am i the baby when your the one who os complaining because Emma was here talking to me" Killian got him in a trap now he has no way out of unless he tells Killian to shut up and he goes upstairs.

" Shut up" and he storms off and goes upstairs eithout a word. Killian was right about what he would do and he went out to find where Regina was so he can tell her that Emma said yes because she was the one he talked to about it. Later that night he goes to find Regina and he finds Emma instead.

" how did it go with Liam?" he looked up at her when she said that.

" not well lets just say it is a long story" Killian didn't want to explain what happened with Liam because he didn't want to worry Emma and she knew that he wasn't telling her everything but she was going to give him time.

" sorry, didn't go, well, I wish I was there to help, but I left because Liam seem really mad so" Killian knew that she was right, he just didn't want to say anything in that moment, because he didn't want to ruin the moment that was about to happen, she hands him a glass of rum, he drinks it, he looks up at her, and all he sees is that smiling green eyed woman looking up at him, she reaches up and kisses him and he kisses her back.


	6. The miss happen

" that was - ahh" Killian had no words but he knew he wanted to do it again.

" yeah" then Killian notices that Emma is leaning in again to kiss him one more time but before she makes the move, he makes the move first and they're kissing once more. They stop kissing for a minute and than Emma asks " you okay"

" yes luv, just it's been a long time since I've been with someone and it's been great, but my brother, he is very, very upset, because I'm with you" he looks down at her staring up at him, she moves her hands up to his face.

" I understand, but I won't let Liam decide who you should be with, I know I want this if you do. After all, that's happened in my life, I am for sure of one thing and it's you." Killian smiles at her he leans down to kiss her one more time, but she stops him before he can. He knows what she wants him to do and he does it.

" whats wrong luv" he is confused that she stopped him, but he kind of figured it was because of his brother or that she was confused if he wanted what she wanted.

" nothing is wrong, it's just, I don't know if you want this like I do because if you don't, then I don't want to waste my time, but if you do, I'm here." Emma was going to continue, but before she could Killian comes down and kisses her and she knows her answer now. " do you really mean it?"

" luv, When I was at a bar and I was telling you how beautiful you were when I first met you, you really think that was just me being nice, that was me trying to flirt with you"

" I know I tried to ignore it, but Regina was over here and saying you were just getting flirt with and I was trying to deny it last time I open my heart up, I got hurt." His face had a surprised look like he didn't know that she knew the he was flirting with her the day they met, but he was also confused because she never told him about how she got hurt before. He was also wondering what she was thinking in that moment, but you wanted to know who hurt her so he can kill the guy who did but he just listened to her until she stopped talking.

" who hurt you, when I first met you, I could tell that you were hurt before, but I thought it might have been from abandonment, not a man." When Killian found out it was a man that hurt her he didn't want to let her out of his sight but he knew that he couldn't do that.

" well it was a long time ago" just as Emma said that Liam comes into the room.

" what was a long time ago" Liam asks with a confused look on his face.

" nothing Liam just talk about the past" than she looks back at Killian, and Killian had a uncomfortable and than Emma adds " well I'm going to go and see you around both of you" and she left.


	7. It's official

Killian wanted to follow her to see if she will be ok but by the time he opened the door to see if she was still out there she was gone. He just went back inside to get ready for bed.

A little while later Killian gets a message for Emma.

Emma: **sorry i left the way i did i just wanted to get home.**

Killian: **it's fine swan i knew you were uncomfortable sitting there.**

Emma: **can we get coffee tomorrow, around 9:00 to talk.**

Killian: **yeah that sounds grate.**

Emma and Killian texted for about a hour to 2 hours and then they both went to bed and woke up to meet for coffee.

Emma was 10 minutes early and Regina keeps asking her if her and Killian are together. She keeps saying she doesn't know but Regina thinks there is more to the story than Emma is saying. 10 minutes go by and Killian finally gets there to talk like she wanted.

" so Swan why do you want to talk about" Killian asks as they sit down.

" well i wanted to talk to you about us, what are we, are we friends or are we more?" she just wanted it to be a simple answer but was she going to get that...no she wasn't.

" I don't know, do you want to be more" Shit...there was no way for her to get out of this was there.

" what do you want" she wanted to know what he wanted first before she made her choice. " Because i need to know before anything else happens" she confessed.

Killian didn't say anything he...he just leans down and KISSES her and then she answer.

**A/n: sorry for the Short chapter hope you like it :)**


	8. After the meet up

After Killian kissed her all she could do was smile because she was finally happy. The one thing is that she is afraid of was getting hurt just like her ex did to her but she is going to try to trust him.

\--later--

Emma and Killian go thier own ways and by the end of the night for some reason witch he can't find what one lead him to Emma's front door.

\--_knock knock--_

Emma heard the knock at her door and she got up to answer it and when she gound out it was Killian out there she was thinking ' _why is he here' _but at the same time she was happy he was there.

" What are you doing here?" Emma asks while opening the door.

" I don't know one minute I'm going to go the next I'm on my why here" Some part of Killian just wanted to tackle her but he was a gentleman and gentleman don't do that.

" Would you believe me if I said I was happy you came by." Emma smiles up at him that all of the sudden he grabs her faces and starys kissing her and all she can do is kiss him back.

" Does that answer your queation" he says pulling her close to him to make there kiss deeper than it already was. Emma nodds her head and trys to get closer to Killian but ends up pulling inside her apartment.

\--The Next Morning--

Emma woke up with no clothing on and Killian Jones slerping next to her with his arm around her. Emma was kind of freaking out when she woke up but then she remembered how they ended up there and she smiles at the image.

Emma slowly gets awayaway from his grasp so she can go to the kitchen to make breakfast for him before he woke up. But Killian woke up before she was done making it.

She didn't know he was up until he comes into the kichen and wraps his arm around her as she is making Eggs and pancakes.

" Good mornin luv" he says as he wraps his arms around her.

" good morning, how did you sleep" she asks when knowing the answer.

" Not a wink, but it was worth it" he says a while distracting her from her making of the breakfast.

" well if you would be kind enough to stop distracting me so I can finish the food"

" well I guess I'm not kind enough than" he says as he is pulling her closer to him. Emma smiles at him when he does that and all she wants to do is get back in bed with him, but she knows she can't.

After she finished making breakfast and eating it with Killian, he asks " why don't I take you to dinner tonight my treat"

Emma wants to say yes but than she remembers " Damn it I cant I have to get through 5 boxes of case files by tonight I'm really sorry"

" OK how about this, because I am a detective I can help you with this and we can order take out" All Emma does when he said that was nodd her head with excitement.


	9. when he helps

**I'm so sorry I have been not updating I have been busy with School but I'm here now and I'm going to update as much as I can on everything I am working on please just plz dont hate me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and plz leave comments down below, I like reading what you say about the chapters anyway, hope you enjoy, and please don't be mad at me or hate me, this chapter is gonna be really short but please dont be mad, thanks. Luv u all**

" Ok than we are getting take out and I'm helping you with this" Killian says as he leaves to go to work.

Emma smiles and gets up to get ready for work. Emma leaves and arrives at work 10 minutes later and starts some of her paper work.

\--After work--

Emma get home before Killian is even off work and she get all the files she needs and starts going through some of them. By the time Killian was off Emma was a quarter of the way through her paper work than she heard a knock at the door.

"you came" Emma says as soon as she opens the door.

"of course I came, why wouldn't I" Killian asks as he steps in and kisses her.

"I don't know, but I have gotten through about a quarter of the files" she says after they pull apart.

"OK, well I brought food and lets see what we have here to deal with" he says as he sits at the table where all of the cases Emma was working on were.

All Emma does is smile as she sees him work and part of her wants to tell people about them but another is just to afraid that someone will take him away from her.


	10. not a chapter plz read

**I know I have been not posting and I'm sorry but I have been dealing with some stuff like sickness,bbut i feel better now...anyway I wanted to let you know that im going to be working the rest of this weekend to get out as many chapters as possible.****I have also been busy with school and the drama that comes with it. My best friend and my other friend are angry at another and I'm being put in the middle...anyway I want you to know that im sorry and I'm doing everything i can to get you long chapters and as many as possible.****plz like and follow me with love from the bottom of my heart LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!**


	11. Paper work

**I'm so sorry I have been not updating I have been busy with School but I'm here now and I'm going to update as much as I can on everything I am working on so please just plz dont hate me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and plz leave comments down below, I like reading what you say about the chapters anyway, hope you enjoy, and please don't be mad at me or hate me, this chapter is gonna be short but please dont be mad I'll try to make a longer one next time, thanks. LUV ****U ALL!!!!**

" Ok than we are getting take out and I'm helping you with this" Killian says as he leaves to go to work.

Emma smiles and gets up to get ready for work. Emma leaves and arrives at work 10 minutes later and starts some of her paper work.

\--After work--

Emma get home before Killian is even off work and she get all the files she needs and starts going through some of them. By the time Killian was off Emma was a quarter of the way through her paper work than she heard a knock at the door.

"you came" Emma says as soon as she opens the door.

"of course I came, why wouldn't I" Killian asks as he steps in and kisses her.

"I don't know, but I have gotten through about a quarter of the files" she says after they pull apart.

"OK, well I brought food and lets see what we have here to deal with" he says as he sits at the table where all of the cases Emma was working on were.

All Emma does is smile as she sees him work and part of her wants to tell people about them but another is just to afraid that someone will take him away from her.

*** An hour later ***

A hour goes by and all they have left to get through is one box. Emma was happy that she only had one box left, but also she wasn't because she knows that Killian will have to leave sooner than she wanted.

"What's next" Killian asks Emma as he finished his last box.

"This last box than we're done" Emma says with a happy tone but also with a sad face.

"what's wrong"

"nothing" she says quickly.

Killian says nothing and just gives her a look telling her to 'just tell me please I want to know.'

"fine, I'm happy that this is the last box but I'm also a littlw upset that it is because that means you leave sooner than I want you to." she says while looking at the floor.

"hey, you know I'll come back" He says putting his arm around her.

"I know but you are still leaving"

They finished the last box and instead of Killian leaving, he picks Emma up over his shoulder and runs around the apartment with her.

"Killian put me down NOW" Emma yells as they reach her bedroom.

"As you wish" he aays throwing her on to the bed and climbing on top of her. He leans down and kisses her,and the next thing they know clothes are all over the floor.


	12. The secret is out

later that night*

They were laying in bed and he has his hed on her chest, with her hand in his hair. They sat like that for an hour then she moved and he moved his arm around her.

Around 3:00am Emma woke up and turned to face Killian who still had his arm around her. She puts her hands on his face.

He slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise Emma was looking at him like she needed to tell him something.

"what, luv" he asked her.

" Nothing, I just think that we should tell everyone about us" She says.

**_Killian's P.O.V_**

When Emma said we should tell everyone about us, I felt so happy. I look up at her and smile.

"really?" I asked.

"yeah, if you're not re.." I cut her off with my lips on hers and she smiles in the middle of the kiss.

"I would love to tell everyone that your mine" I said and she smiles and kisses me and and I pulled her on top of me so she was on the top at first.

**_At 2:30am_**

We woke up curled up next to each other, she was in my arms and I was happy. I knew I loved her but I also know its to soon to tell her that. I hope she is the one for me and that we never break up.

She slowly starts to wake up and I dont know what to do other then to pull her closer to me if possible.

"Good morning to you to" she says as she slowly wakes up.

"good morning how did you sleep"

"you know, I had the best sex last night so I didn't sleep a wink" she says with a smirk.

"glad to hear that, when do you want to start telling people about us" I asked.

"as soon as possible" she says with a smile on her face.

**Emma's P.O.V**

We decided later on to go to the bar as a couple and tell everyone then I was so happy that I was ready to tell people and I knew he was too.

We fall asleep in each other's arms again and wake up around 7 o'clock. I wake up with him bringing me breakfast in bed, which he has done a lot since we started dating and I'm grateful for it.

He decides to take me out for some lunch later on, and we don't hide that we're together. Ruby comes up to us and is shocked, but at the same time is not.

" when did this happen?" Ruby asks right before we leave.

" a few months ago, I think I don't remember, because the only thing I kind of want to remember is the moments we have together." I say as we leave granny's.

**_At 10pm_**

When we get to the bar all her friends are already there. They see us holding hands as we entered the building, and they look so confused, other than Ruby, of course. Even Liam was there, and Killian was a little afraid to walk in, but I was by his side and he calmed down.

We sit down, he orders us both rums and sits down next to me and kisses my cheek.

All of our friends stare at us as I smile and look up at him. I put my hands on his cheeks and pulled him in close to kiss him. His brother looks angry, but all of our friends looked confused.


	13. NOT A CHAPTER

I am so so so so sorry I have not updated in a long time but I have a good reason for. One, I've been really really busy with school and after school activities that I have had no time to write. Two, when I do write I either I do on wattpad or in my actual book.

I really hope you dont hate me for this, I am going to updating right after or even during school if I can. With lots of love from me to you.


	14. Secret's out

**Emma's P.O.V**

After we order drinks, we know we have to face our friends but I kinda don't want to. I do realize that we have to no matter what.

I noticed that Liam was not to happy to see either his brother happy or that his brother was with me. Either way I was happy with Killian and he was with me.

"How do you want to face our friends and your brother" I ask Killian as we are still looking into each others eyes.

"We wait for them to come to us" he says and I agree. We sit there cracking jokes with eachother when Ruby comes up to us.

"when did this happen" she asks.

"A few weeks ago, and I'm gladbit did" Killian says then looks down at me.

"that is so sweet, I wish I had someone"

"I thought you were with Victor" I say.

"I was, but we broke up last week" Ruby says. Then Mary and David comes up to us.

Okay so lets just say that Mary was very happy I found someone and that someone is Killian. David on the other hand was not as happy because he doesn't like Killian at all, but he was only happy that I was happy.

Me and Killian waited for Liam to walk up to us but every time he moved he decided to back out of it. I don't know why Liam is so afraid to talk to us but what ever it is, I will not sit by and let it happen.

"why is Liam always about to come up to us but then doesn't" I asked Killian.

"I don't know, but if you want me to I'll talk to him" he says. I nod and thats when Killian gets up and walks over to his brother.

**Killian's P.O.V**

I told Emma that I wouwoulf talk to my brother for us and see why he is so upset. I knew for a long time that my brother didn't like Emma but he should at least try.

"what is your problem" I ask him as soon as I walk up to him.

"what do you mean" he asks.

"Don't play dumb with me"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"okay, we both know that you have not liked Emma for some reason, and now that I'm dating her you're even worse than you were when we became friends" I say to him.

"you want to know why I don't like Emma"

"yes I've been wanting to know that"

"the reason is simple, one, she is a bad influence on you. Two, she is keeping you from being with the one you love the most other then family" he says.

"who are you talking about" I asked him.

**A/n_ I know this is a little short but I wanted to get something out before I get so much HW this week. I'll update as soon as I can, and thank you all for being so patient with me. Love from me to you._**


	15. The truth about how Liam feels

**Killian's P.O.V**

"you want to know why I don't like Emma"

"yes I've been wanting to know that"

"the reason is simple, one, she is a bad influence on you. Two, she is keeping you from being with the one you love the most other then family" he says.

"who are you talking about" I asked him.

"Im talking about Milah Killian" Liam says.

"I told you to never mention her name again"

"you belong with her you were happy with her"

"No Liam I was not happy with her, and I never ever want to hear from her again, she hurt me in a way, you never want to be hurt, I'm happy with Emma and I'm not leaving her for Milah again" I said.

" you never told me the real story of why you in her never made it, why don't you tell me that story now" Liam says.

" how about that story gets buried to where my heart was after what she did, I'm not leaving Emma for her, I will never leave Emma for her, so if you don't accept me with Emma, then that's your own damn problem" I say and walk out.

I decided to go back to Emma's place to tell her what happened. She's not gonna be happy, but she'd be happy that I stuck up for her relationship. By the time I get there she's in bed, so I decided to lay next to her.

"hey" she says sweetly.

"hey" I say with a smile.

" what happened with your brother" she asked.

Shake my head, but then I decided to tell her. " I asked him why he didnt like you because I knew he has had a problem with you from the start and he said the reason was that you were keeping me from the one I really love"

"and who would that be" she asks.

"My ex Milah" I say.

"well do you"

"of course not, I got over her the day I broke up with her"

"okay"

"I told Liam to either except that we are together or if not its his problem" I say.

"okay" she says.

"you okay?"

"yeah" she says.

She says she is okay but I know better and I know she is hiding something. I wish she would tell me instead of just saying she is okay.

"no you're not tell me what's wrong"

"I just don't get why Liam hates me so much, what did I do to him" she asks.

"nothing he's just being a douch" I say.

"you sure"

"yes" I say as I get up to leave. "goodnight Swan"

"wait, will you stay with me please for tonight" she asks me.

"of course I will"

**A/n Thank you for reading I tried to make this one longer than the others, but if it's not, I'm sorry been a bit busy with school, as I've said before, anyway, I will try to update as soon as possible. love from me to you.**


	16. chapter 14

**Killian's P.O.V**

**The Next day**

When I wake up Emma is still asleep and she looks like an angel. At this moment I know that I was in love with her. She starts to wake up and when she opens her eyes she smiles at me and I do the same, "Mornin' Luv" I say when she is fully awake.

"Morning, were you watching me sleep?" she asks.

"Maybe...you looked like an angel"

"No, but thank you"

"You know I love you right"

"You love me?" she asked not knowing how I really felt.

"Yes, I'm in love with you, ever since we started talking I knew I was in love with you" I told her.

"I'm in love with you too, I just never thought you would love me"

"Why do you do that"

"Do what"

"Why do you always think the worst when it comes to yourself, you are beautiful, loving, caring, and everything else I can not think of right now"

"I don't know, I guess because I grew up in the foster system and I was always alone I kinda thought and I still kinda do think that something is wrong with me" she says to me.

"Nothing is wrong with you Swan, nothing and if you think there is, you are sadly mistaken because I fell in love with the most wonderful and kind woman I've ever met"I tell her.

"Really"

"Yeah, and if Liam wants to act childish then let him but I will let him treat you like crap because he doesn't like you, which he is completely wrong"

"What if he's not"

"What do you mean"

"What if Liam is not wrong and he knows something is wrong with me and he's just trying to protected his younger brother from getting hurt, he might have a point"

"No Swan he doesn't, he wants me to get back together with my ex and I can't do that because 1: I'm in love with you and 2: she broke me" I explain to her trying not to break down.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," she says so kindly.

"I want to I do but it's painful to talk about, when I met you I didn't expected us to actually happen, when I walked into that bar and saw you, yes I was flirting but I was looking for something to distract me but then we started talking and I fell in love with you. So yes talking about what happened with my ex is painful I hope talking to the one I love...it won't be as painful"

"Yeah, I get that. When I saw walk in what hit my mind was 'wow, where has he been all my life and where can I get one' then you called me beautiful and I thought you were just being nice...then Regina said that you were flirting with me and I didn't believe it because I did and still do think there is something wrong with me"

"There is nothing wrong with you"

"Why do I feel like there is…my parents didn't want me and I've been hurt so much by men and I...I just don't understand" she says almost crying.

"Hey look at me...there is nothing wrong with you, your parents probably couldn't take care of you and if they didn't want you that's their loss...and the men that hurt you are not worth to live at all, you the best thing that has ever happened to me" I tell her.

"I love you, but I am giving an out right now and…" I interrupt her by putting my lips on hers and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I don't want an out, I want you because I love you and as I said before you are the best thing that has ever happened to me"

Later that night

Emma and I are going to bed and I catch her watching me and so I pick her up over my shoulder and she squealed. "Killian put me down!" she yells. I just laugh at her and spin around with her still on my shoulder. "Killian Colin Jones put me down!!" she yells again, so I walk into her bedroom and plop her on her bed. "Why did you do that"

"Because I caught you staring at me," I told her.


	17. chapter 15

**Killian's P.O.V**

Emma and I are going to bed and I catch her watching me and so I pick her up over my shoulder and she squealed. "Killian put me down!" she yells. I just laugh at her and spin around with her still on my shoulder. "Killian Colin Jones put me down!!" she yells again, so I walk into her bedroom and plop her on her bed. "Why did you do that"

"Because I caught you staring at me," I told her.

"I was not staring at you...I was...admiring you"

"That's the same thing"

"No, it's not"

"Yes it is but I love you anyway"

"Why"

"Why what?" I asked her.

"Why do you love me?" she asks.

"You know we have been through this"

"I know but I don't understand why you love me...I'm damaged goods"

"No your not, you are my girlfriend and I love you, I don't need a reason to love you"

"Well I love you too, never forget that okay?"

"I won't"

We went to bed and one thing that was on my mind was the meeting I have with Liam tomorrow that I did not tell Emma about. I didn't tell her about it because I know it will stress her out and she already has enough stress on her shoulders at the moment, we are also looking for a house but so far we haven't found anything that we both like. Liam wanted to meet with Emma and me but I told him only me for now and then I'll think about letting him talk to the love of my life. I don't want him to talk shit about Emma in front of her face let alone him talk shit behind her back, he wants me to be with Milah but that will never happen (I already made that mistake once, I'm not going to do it again). Liam might be my brother but when it comes to the woman I love I will not let him speak to her like she is a piece of trash on the side of the road, if it came down to choosing sides (my brothers or Emma's) I would choose the woman I love every time unless something happens in the relationship and we don't work out, which I really hope doesn't happen.

I fall asleep holding my Swan in my arms.


	18. chapter 16

**Emma's P.O.V**

I fell asleep in Killian arms and I was so happy that we are together and nothing can take me away from him. Before we went to bed I knew Killian was hiding something from me just to keep me from freaking out but I wish he would just tell me. Whatever he'll tell me when he is ready (I have a feeling it's about his brother Liam).

* * *

**The next morning**

I wake up and Killian is still asleep right next to me and I love him so much yet I am scared something will happen and I will lose the love of my life but I tried not to think about it. I watch him for a few more minutes until Killian said "it's rude to stair at someone when they are sleeping"

"Okay one I was not staring and two your the one the talk" I tell him.

"Okay I can't win this but what are you doing up, I know you are not a morning person whatsoever"

"I don't know I just woke and and you were still asleep and I was just thinking and I couldn't fall back to sleep"

"What were you thinking about Luv"

"I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen and I don't know why"

"What do you mean bad"

"With us...with our relationship" I tell him.

"Why?" He asks.

"I wasn't going to say anything but I know your hiding something from me and it's about your brother and ever since I found out that you were hiding something from me about your brother I have this feeling about something bad happening to our relationship"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what I've been hiding about Liam and trust me Emma nothing is going to happen"

"How do you know that"

"Because I know us and everything will be fine, I love you and everything will be fine" He says to me.

Talking to Killian about what was worrying me and he says that everything will be fine but I don't think so and that's kind of part of my superpower that I have, I know when people are lying and when I feel like there is something wrong that means something is wrong. I love Killian and all but he is wrong about this, our relationship there is something that is going to happen and it's not good.

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

Emma is all freaked out about something and she is afraid that something bad will happen with us, in our relationship. She says that she has a feeling that something bad is going to happen and that she can't do anything to stop it, I know that Liam is trying to get me to leave Emma which is not going to happen. I don't know if he has contacted Emma and if he has then the next time I see him I will kick his ass for scaring the living shit out of My Swan.


	19. chapter 17

**Killian's P.O.V**

Emma is all freaked out about something and she is afraid that something bad will happen with us, in our relationship. She says that she has a feeling that something bad is going to happen and that she can't do anything to stop it, I know that Liam is trying to get me to leave Emma which is not going to happen. I don't know if he has contacted Emma and if he has then the next time I see him I will kick his ass for scaring the living shit out of My Swan.

Emma is all that I have that makes me happy and if something tries to mess that up then I will do anything to stop it even if I have to kick my own brother's ass to do it. Emma has been through a lot in her life and having my brother hate her for some reason just doesn't make sense because she didn't do anything to him that I know of anyway. When Emma and Liam first met they seemed like they knew each other but I could be wrong about that...but I had this feeling that they did know each other and whatever happened between them didn't end well and that's why Liam doesn't want me with Emma in the first place. I don't know I could be wrong but part of me says that I'm not wrong at all and they know each other and they are not saying anything about it because I know Em doesn't want me to be mad at her or my brother but either way I am going to be mad at my brother because he is trying to get me to leave the woman I love.

I leave her apartment to go meet Liam to see what he wants and to tell him to leave me and my relationship alone and to mind his own damn business. I can't have my brother messing up the only thing that makes me happy in this world and if she left me then I wouldn't have a reason to live at all, my brother might call me crazy for this but it's true.

I'm meeting Liam at Granny's diner so we can talk about why he is wanting me to leave Emma and the real reason not the crap he has been telling me. I grew up having my brother get everything he's always wanted and having all the girls he could ever want, they always fell for him but as I got older women started falling for me instead of him and I just have a feeling that he doesn't want Emma to be with me because he is jealous. I get to Granny's and I get the booth that me and Liam always share and I wait, when I see him outside the door with none other than my ex girlfriend Milah, Liam comes over to me after he came in and he just smiles.

"What were you doing with Milah?" I ask him when he sits down.

"We were just talking, what's the big deal?" he asks me in return.

"The big deal is that she is my ex girlfriend that hurt me and when I asked you why you didn't like Emma you told me it was because she was keeping from the one I truly loved but the one thing you don't understand is that she is the one I truly love and you can't change that ever...so why the hell were you talking to my EX girlfriend"

"Emma is not the one you truly love she is just a distraction and Milah feels horrible about what she did and she wants to make it right with you, all you have to do is give her the chance to make it right"

"No!!! I love Emma and I don't want anyone else but her, now I'm am leaving and when you are ready to be okay with Emma and everything then come and find me unless leave me the fuck alone Liam" I say to him and I walk out of Granny's and go back to Emma's apartment.


End file.
